themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Arrival of the New Meng Students is the first episode of season 1. Plot Lan Bao and Jian Ni are in their dorm rooms on Earth. Jian Ni is eating instant noodles while Lan Bao is on his chair reading something. Lan Bao asks about the a letter that he has received. Jian Ni grabs the letter and reads it out loud. While he is reading, Lan Bao gets fascinated over benefits. After reading it, Jian Ni immediately scrunches it up and throws it in the trash, saying that everything written in the letter must be fake. He returns to his desk and stares at the computer. On his computer screen is a promotional video of Meng Academy, with a girl named Li Ka cosplaying as a maid. Lan Bao walks over to see what's going on. Jian Ni starts to drool and have a romantic interest in Li Ka. Li Ka is in front of the green screen. Da Tian Tian is filming the Meng Academy promotional video. She thinks that it's not good and wants to do it again. The students helping groans then one of them says that it's live streaming. She tells everyone to pack up and she and Li Ka leave the place. Lan Bao and Jian Ni with their letters arrives outside of the telephone booth. They are at first confused about it then enters inside. After going inside, they find out they cannot open the door. Lan Bao freaks out. Sound comes out of the telephone and Jian Ni presses 1 as instructed by the voice before getting electrified. He gets annoyed and tries to open the telephone booth door but it won't budge. The voice of Li Ka comes out of the telephone which gets Jian Ni's attention. He quickly blames his actions on Lan Bao which Lan Bao gets confused at then enters his student number as instructed. When the telephone asks for electronics, Lan Bao is hesitant to give it away. At the end, Lan Bao tosses his electronics inside and it gets destroyed. Jian Ni tells him that they're going to school to study. The door of the telephone booth in Meng Academy opens and both Jian Ni and Lan Bao tumbles out. Jian Ni crashes into Wu Ke Na Na, knocking her onto the floor. After quickly apologizing, he tries to help her up but accidentally tears her sleeves. Wu Ke Na Na immediately slaps Jian Ni's face which Jian Ni gets angry and confused about. He tries to grab onto Wu Ke Na Na again when she tries to leave, tearing her other sleeve. Wu Ke Na Na slaps Jian Ni again. The students around them starts whispering. Ai Rui Ke arrives and walks over to her, giving her his jacket. Wu Ke Na Na takes it off. Jian Ni grabs onto Ai Rui Ke, pissed that he pushed him. Lan Bao tells Jian Ni to leave and not bother with it. Ba Bi appears at the top of the stairs and walks to Jian Ni, saying that Ai Rui Ke is from a high standing position and she will have a chance to be with him. Wu Ke Na Na and Ai Rui Ke leaves the place. Jian Ni is confused by the other girls admiring Ai Rui Ke and leaves with Lan Bao Jian Ni tries to talk to some students in the hallway but they ignore him. Lan Bao points out that there's an instructor and Jian Ni decides to try going there. The instructor tells them where to go to, and the instructor changes clothes. Jian Ni comments on the speed. They hand in their enrolment notice letter and the instructor becomes Da Tian Tian. After she leaves, Jian Ni and Lan Bao starts to whisper to each other how Da Tian Tian sounds like Li Ka. Jian Ni thinks that it's very creepy. Da Tian Tian calls the two of them and leads them to the infirmary. Jian Ni and Lan Bao walks into the infirmary being led by Da Tian Tian. As they walk in, they jump at the different things being hanged up on the walls. Jian Ni compares the infirmary to a toy store. Jian Ni then questions why they received the letter then is told by Da Tian Tian to strip. Seeing how slow Lan Bao is, Da Tian Tian tries to help me take off his clothes. After the examination, Lan Bao and Jian Ni are told to change into their uniform which they get all embarrassed about. Da Tian Tian wonders why they don't have the totem on their body. Jian Ni asks if Da Tian Tian knows every student in the school and asks about Li Ka. Da Tian Tian keeps denying her existence and Jian Ni doesn't believe her. Lan Bao points out the figure of Li Ka, and Jian Ni walks over to Li Ka and introduces himself but Li Ka doesn't respond. Lan Bao introduces himself to and explains that Jian Ni isn't a bad guy. Then he speculates that this Li Ka must be a model. Jian Ni concludes that this Li Ka must be a model. Li Ka then suddenly walks over to Jian Ni and Da Tian Tian and Li Ka starts to reenact the promotional video together. Jian Ni collapses when he realizes Li Ka isn't an actual human. Ai Rui Ke is in his dorm room staring at a document about Wu Ke Na Na's background. He has a flashback of his father, Huo Sen and him talking. His father notices that he's becoming close with Wu Ke Na Na and tells him that he can't have any feelings for her. Ai Rui Ke refuses so his father threatens to destroy Wu Ke Na Na's family's peaceful life if Ai Rui Ke doesn't break up with her. Da Tian Tian is outside of the principal's office and reports that the new students don't have the M Riders totem. A voice from the door can be heard and tells her to keep up the good work. Jian Ni and Lan Bao now has left the infirmary. Jian Ni wonders why he's studying in this school without Li Ka. Lan Bao tries to cheer him up which works. Jian Ni sees Piao Ah Piao and tries to ask her where the first year classrooms are. After Piao Ah Piao leave, Lan Bao freaks out, getting scared of Piao Ah Piao. They head to where the classroom is at and stop in front of a door. Several students including Ba Bi, Mi Ya Xin, Dan Gu Chun, and Lei Gu Chun enters the door while Jian Ni and Lan Bao struggles to open it. Jian Ni gets pissed and threatens the door before walking back and trying to kick the door down. Before his feet makes contact, the door opens and he falls straight in. After Jian Ni manages to get in, Lan Bao knocks onto the door calling to Jian Ni. Then he begs the door to open and it falls on top of him. Wu Ke Na Na is sitting on a bench in the hallway crying while staring at her necklace. She has a flashback of Ai Rui Ke telling her that they will break up. Then she has another flashback of her thirteenth birthday when Ai Rui Ke gave her a peacock bean. She froze the bean, making it into a necklace. Jian Ni and Lan Bao are in the hallway chatting when they see Wu Ke Na Na on the bench crying. Lan Bao points it out to him. Jian Ni recognizes her and walks up to her. They get into an argument and Wu Ke Na Na tries to hit Jian Ni. He stops her and demands an apology. Jian Ni causes her necklace to fall into the sewer and volunteers to open it. Unable to find it, Jian Ni apologizes. Wu Ke Na Na yells at him why boys likes to make girls cry and walks away. He has a flashback of his mom telling him that just because he said sorry, tears won't disappear. Jian Ni asks Lan Bao that question and Lan Bao is confused. Jian Ni is determined to find Wu Ke Na Na's necklace back. Jian Ni goes back to the classroom and asks Ba Bi for her help. He finally finds where the sewer entrance is at and heads there despite knowing that it's dangerous and can get expelled. Jian Ni and Lan Bao arrives and starts to remove the chairs covering the entrance. Jian Ni then slips inside and starts to search. When Wu Ke Na Na goes inside the sewer, they get into another argument and Jian Ni finds the necklace. Jian Ni goes back to the classroom and asks Ba Bi for her help. Ba Bi doesn't like them and doesn't want to respond. But she gets interested in Jian Ni and Lan Bao's conversation and slips out the fact there is a school sewer. Piao Ah Piao appears to say that there's spirits in the sewers and Lan Bao freaks out. Ba Bi then lets it slip the sewer's location. Lan Bao and Jian Ni head to the sewer and finally finds where the sewer entrance is at. Jian Ni and Lan Bao arrives and starts to remove the chairs covering the entrance. Jian Ni then slips inside and starts to search. Mi Ya Xin walks into the classroom and greets Dan Gu Chun and Lei Gu Chun. He notices Ba Bi has a positive mood. Rui Rui thinks that its weird since its not within her calculations. Mi Ya Xin walks over to Ba Bi and comments her fingernails then grabs onto her wrist, using mind reading. He walks to Rui Rui and says that the new students are involved. Rui Rui calculates Lan Bao and Jian Ni's fortune, saying they will have a lot of bad luck. After interrogating Ba Bi, Mi Ya Xin finds out that she wants the new students to get expelled because they are trying to find something that fell in the sewer. Wu Ke Na Na overhears this and heads to the sewer. Wu Ke Na Na arrives at the sewer and sees Lan Bao before slipping in. She tells Jian Ni to leave and thinks that he's weird for wanting to go so far just to find something that's not his. Jian Ni finds the necklace and Wu Ke Na Na is attacked by the poison vine. Characters (In order of appearance) * Lan Bao * Lie Yan Jian Ni * Li Ka * Da Tian Tian * Wu Ke Na Na * Dan Gu Chun * Rui Rui * Ai Rui Ke * Ba Bi * Huo Sen (flashback) * Ken Dou Ji (voice) * Piao Ah Piao * Maria (flashback) * Mi Ya Xin Locations (In order of appearance) * Lan Bao's and Jian Ni's Dorm (Earth) * Lobby * Telephone booth (Earth) * Infirmary * Ai Rui Ke's Dorm * Hallway * Classroom * Sewer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1